Girl Talk
by siriuslyobsessedwithfour
Summary: Ever wondered why Christina never cornered Tris after she kissed Tobias in the cafeteria? I have. This is what I imagine would have happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

 **This is what I think should have happened after the rankings were put up. I really think Christina would have cornered Tris and 'interrogated' her. With that said, I really hope you enjoy my story.**

* * *

Girl Talk

Christina's POV

I sit next to Will, nervously awaiting the rankings. I'm really worried Tris, Will or I won't make it and will have to live factionless.

As soon as the names come up on the board, I look down to the bottom, desperately hoping our names aren't there. They aren't; its Molly and Drew. _Thank God_. We're safe. We're _Dauntless_. The only thing that would make this better would be if Peter was cut. But, you can't have everything.

I look up to the top and I'm pleasantly surprised to see it's Tris. I suppose it's not that much of a surprise; she did really well in the fear simulations and was out of her fear landscape in no time. Uriah is second, Lynn and Marlene are third and fourth. Will is sixth and I'm seventh!

I turn to give Will a hug but he's congratulating Tris. When he turns to me, I launch myself at him. He grunts, but hugs me back just as tightly.

"Congrats!" I squeal at him.

"Congrats yourself." He smiles at me. "Seventh, hey?"

"Not as good as sixth," I say.

"You're right," he says, jokingly, whilst smirking at me.

I laugh and lightly punch his arm. I turn and am about to say something to Tris, but I stop, my mouth wide open, at the astonishing sight before me.

Tris is standing up, on her tip toes with her arms around a guy's neck, kissing him. He brushes her neck and they break apart. Then I see his face.

Four.

He says something to her and she replies, but I can't hear them. I turn to Will and see my shock mirrored on his face.

"Did you know about this?" he asks.

"Not at all," I reply, completely bewildered.

Will stays quiet, as if he's thinking. Finally, he speaks.

"I can't believe I didn't see it," he says.

I gape at him. "How could you have seen it?"

"That time at the chasm. When he was drunk," he adds, when he sees my confused expression.

"What happened?" I ask, still not catching on.

"He told her she looked good."

"Ah," I say. "Interesting."

"And when I think about it," he says, "I often saw them looking at each other."

I stare at him. Then I think of something.

"Faceless, unidentifiable male wasn't faceless or unidentifiable, was he?"

Will smirks. "I'd say not."

"Some serious girl talk needs to happen. Right now."

I get up and walk around the table, so I'm next to Tris.

I clear my throat. She looks at me and so does Four.

"Tris Prior," I say, as if she's done something wrong. Which she has.

"Christina?" she says. It comes out like a question, as if she doesn't know what's about to happen, but I think she does.

"Some girl talk is necessary. Right this instant," I say, in my best formidable voice.

She gulps, which makes me smile inwardly. She looks up at Four, as if silently asking for help, but he just smirks. I didn't know he could smirk. She huffs and looks back at me, but doesn't move.

"Come on," I say and grab her arm. I start pulling her away and she whines.

"Christina," she says, but I just keep pulling her away.

Once we're out of the cafeteria, I drag her to a deserted hallway. When we get there, I sit on the ground with my back against the wall and she reluctantly follows.

"Spill," I say.

At first she doesn't say anything, just a looks at the floor, and I can see a blush creeping onto her creeks. Then she says, very quietly, as if it is all I want to hear, "We're dating."

I laugh. "You know I want more than that."

She doesn't say anything and the blush gets darker.

"When did this happen? How? I want to know everything!" I exclaim, unable to keep it in anymore. I have to know. I am Christina, for God's sake. I live off these things.

She laughs at my outburst. It's good to see that she isn't totally uncomfortable with this. I am her best friend and I don't want her to feel awkward or anything. But I want to know everything. That is more important.

"Remember when we were destroying the Erudite articles?" she asks. I nod. "And we saw him go up the Pit and I followed him?" I nod again. "Well, um..."

"You just went up there and kissed him?" I prompt, teasing.

"NO!" she exclaims. "No, no, no!"

I smirk and she seems to realise I was teasing.

"We, um," she takes a deep breath, "We went into his fear landscape."

Fear landscape? They went into his fear landscape? Four, the guy who reveals nothing, let her into his fear landscape, into his head, into his worst nightmares?

"You, you went into his fear landscape?" I say, incapable of processing this fact.

"Yeah," she says. "We did."

Wow. He must really like her.

"Okay. But I don't get where this is going. That's hardly romantic."

She blushes. "After that we went to the chasm. There's a little path that leads into it. You can sit on the rocks, right next to the water."

"So that's when you started furiously making out," I say, going back to teasing her, which I love to do.

She blushes such a dark shade of red I didn't even know existed.

"We talked for a while," she starts, looking embarrassed and a little nervous. "Then..." She trails off. Then she seems to regain some confidence. "We kissed."

"And?" I prompt.

"We kissed some more?" she replies.

"What was it like? Is he a good kisser?"

It seems kinda weird to be talking about Four like this, but I suppose he's not just Four anymore. He's Tris's boyfriend.

She blushes. Again. She does that a lot. Then she says, "Yeah. He is."

I giggle. She looks at me and a smile breaks out onto her face. After a moment she giggles too and we spend the next few minutes sitting there, laughing.

I'm so glad Tris is my best friend.

* * *

 **Done! I hope that was good and that you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If there's anything I could do better, please review and let me know. Also, if anyone thinks I should rewrite this from Tris's point of view, then please, once again, review and let me know.**

 **BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

So this is Girl Talk from Tris's POV. Only one person reviewed saying they wanted me to do it from Tris's POV but I really wanted to, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I am not, surprisingly, Veronica Roth. Who would have thought? (This also applies to the previous chapter, for which I forgot to write a disclaimer. Whoops!)

* * *

Tris's POV

Someone clears their throat. "Tris Prior."

I look to my right and see Christina standing there, arms folded across her chest. I'm not surprised; I did just kiss Tobias in the cafeteria, in front of everyone. I was waiting for her to say something. But that doesn't mean I want her to.

"Christina?" I say, very worried about what is coming next.

"Some girl talk is necessary," she says, in a voice no one in their right mind would want to mess with. "Right this instant."

I'm not in my right mind.

I look at Tobias, trying to ask him telepathically to help me, but he just smirks. I huff and look back at Christina, ready to put up a fight.

"Come on," she says, as she grabs my arm and starts to drag me away.

"Christina," I whine. Okay, the fight I'm putting up isn't that great, but oh well. All I can think is that I definitely don't want to have some 'girl talk'.

She drags me out of the cafeteria and down a few corridors, occasionally yanking on my arm to make me move faster. We reach a deserted hallway and she lets go of my arm and sits with her back against the wall. I sit down next to her.

"Spill," she says, looking at me in a way that is daring me not to say anything, like teachers look at the lower levels students when they question them.

I stare at the floor, inspecting my shoes. They're nice shoes. I feel a blush make its way onto my face. Stupid pale complexion.

"We're dating," I say, in a small voice.

She laughs and says, "You know I want more than that."

I feel my face heat up even more. I don't like this conversation. I don't say anything.

It seems Christina can't take the suspense because all of a sudden she exclaims, "When did this happen? How? I want to know everything!"

I laugh. Part of what I love about Christina is that she's so to the point. She tries to tone it down, but she was raised Candor and old habits die hard.

"Remember when we were destroying the Erudite articles?" I ask and she nods. "And we saw him go up the Pit and I followed him?" Once again she nods. "Well," I pause, not sure how to say the next part. "Um..."

"You just went up there and kissed him?"

"NO!" I say, really loudly. Why would she think that? "No, no, no!"

I look at her and see that she's smirking. I realise she's just teasing. Oh. I feel a bit silly now.

"We, um," I begin. I know there's nothing wrong with telling her we went into Tobias's fear landscape, but I'm worried she'll ask what his fears are, and I know I can't answer that. She shouldn't expect me to tell her though, because it's not up to me to reveal them. I just have to hope she doesn't ask.

I take a breath. "We went into his fear landscape."

I can see the shock on her face and I'm not surprised. Tobias isn't the type of person to tell people much, let alone his worst fears.

"You, you went into his fear landscape?"

"Yeah, we did," I say.

"Okay," she says, but I can tell she's still shocked. "But I don't get where this is going. That's hardly romantic."

I blush, thinking about his second fear, the small box. It wasn't romantic, but I liked being really close to him.

"After that we went to the Chasm. There's a little path that leads into it. You can sit on the rocks, right next to the water."

A mischievous glint appears in her eyes. "So that's when you started furiously making out."

My face turns red. Dark, bright red.

"We talked for a while," I start off, tentatively. I'm a bit nervous; I'm not really comfortable with this kind of conversation, but there's no way around it.

"Then..." I say. _Come on, Tris_. "We kissed."

"And?" Christina says, with a little smile on her face, wanting to know more.

"We kissed some more?" I say, hoping it's enough for Christina, but knowing it isn't.

"What was it like? Is he a good kisser?"

Christina is in her element, asking all these girly questions. It's nice to be doing something normal, like talking about boys with my best friend and forgetting about all the bad things going on at the moment. Even if I find this conversation a bit awkward.

"Yeah," I say, blushing. "He is."

She giggles and after a moment I join her. We sit there, enjoying each other's company and laughing like there's no tomorrow. It's feels great to be laughing.

* * *

I hope that was as good as the first chapter. I worked really hard on it so I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Thanks to the six people who reviewed. Every time I saw a review in my emails, I got really, really excited. I hope this chapter can get even more reviews. (hint, hint!)

BYE!


End file.
